


Shoot

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

"So...ok...this is hard..." Nervously Tyler runs his hand through his hair, looking at Josh for help, for direction, for anything. He doesn't even know where to begin and he is sure that this will have no happy ending as what he is about to say is going to ruin everything, anything he had up to this point. It already has ruined their friendship and Josh avoids his eyes the same way he avoids Jennas.

Jenna, beautiful perfect, wonderful Jenna, the love of his life, the woman he thought he had never deserved, and he were right, he has prooved it. She looks at him calm, waiting, the only thing giving away how sorrowed she is about this, about them calling her into their dressroom, telling her they need to talk to her, is the way her knee bounces slightly and her fingers interwine.

"I...I love you, Jen, I want you to know that nothing ever will change that..." he starts finally, nearly chocking on his own words as he knows he can not proove that they are true...not anymore, not after what they have done. "Guys...if this is some kind of sick joke stop it, you're starting to scare me!" she presses out, her gaze flying between the two of them, between Tyler sitting on the couch and chewing on his lip and Josh leaning on the wall with an dark expression she has never seen on him before.

"It's no joke...it's just...we...I have...." There's a little moment of silence, not more then a split second before Joshs voice intrude it, runs over all defences and cuts in her heart like a sword. "We've fucked. That's it. Sorry Jen. Can I go now?" He doesn't even look at Tyler and she feels it, feels that they are done with each other, in more ways then only this single one. 

He get's no answer though and Jenna can't give him one, so he scoffs and leaves, not without slamming the door so hard the both left twitch on it. There are no tears in her eyes, no surprise in her soul. It's not that she hasn't secretly waited for it to happen, given all the times they were so close to it but none of them brought up the courage to make the first move.

Honestly she understands, which doesn't kill the pain that it leaves in her, thinking about Tyler, moaning, panting but not for her. Kissing someone elses lips. Kissing Josh. "I'm so sorry." he whispers through the same lips that ran down another mans body, that marked him, made him his. She can't even stand to look at his mouth, thinking of what else he might have done with it. 

"Why Tyler? Why didn't you come to me? We could have worked something out...fuck, I'd even have invited him to our bed if I'd knew you really longed for this!" Again, there's no answer and no one left that could give her one, so she stands up and leaves, staying behind is the silence that drops in as she gently shuts the door. The silence that fills the room and floats around it until every corner is drenched black and white.

It's silent in the hallway and down to the street. The silence is everywhere, until the shot tears it appart.


End file.
